Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply device, a vehicle, and a non-contact power supply system.
Background Information
A charger is configured to charge a secondary battery by electrically connecting a power receiving terminal to an AC power source and converting the AC power that is inputted from the power receiving terminal to a predetermined DC power. In addition, a non-contact power receiving unit is configured to receive power from an AC power source in a non-contact manner by being magnetically coupled with a power transmission unit of the AC power source, and the non-contact power receiving unit is connected to a power conversion circuit of the charger. A vehicle charging device that controls a charger by performing the above, and controls a charger to perform charging by comparing the conductive reception power and the non-contact reception power, then using the larger of the conductive reception power and the non-contact reception power based on the comparison result, has been disclosed (See, e.g., International Publication No. 2012-042902).